godscrollfandomcom-20200214-history
The God Wars
The God Wars is a war fought out between the Army of the Gods of Veruz, the Army of the Gods of Zuhal and the Army of Sinon. Both the sides had all their soldiers thrown in in the fight and each person capable of fighting received a mark on their left arm. One would be disqualified from the War when they lost their consciousness caused by the enemy, or having died (no mather what's the cause). The winner of the War is ..... List of Battles The Start *The First Encounter in the Lands of Kaïr; the valleys in Veruzean Morgul next to the borders with Zuhal. ::Winner: Zuhal. The Veruzean soldiers got driven back. The Veruzean God of Culture got defeated by . The Veruzean God of Energy makes his first encounter with the Zuhalean God of Life, but fled. *The Battle at Endem Vir; Uzay's personal prison. ::No Winner. Zuhalean Uppergod Rohan makes his next move. He frees Dante the Green, Veruzean God of Emotion, to duel him. Zuhalean God of Culture defeated by the Veruzean Angel Emfrossa. The Angel Emfrossa defeated by Rohan. The Neutral Angel Halenna assasinates Dante, the Green in the middle of his duel with Rohan. Both Veruz and Zuhal quickly retreat, as it is forbidden lands they fought on. Middle of Chaos * The Battle of the Mehema Forests; the great mystical forest between Veruz and Zuhal. ::Winner: Veruz. The army of Elves, leaded by the Veruzean Gods of Love, Knowledge and Fire, enter the Forests to defeat the swift and agil Wild Men living in the Zuhalean side of the Forests. These were leaded by the Zuhalean Goddess of Love, assisted by the Gods of Fire and Earth. Zuhalean Goddess of Love defeated by the Veruzean Goddess of Love. Zuhal admits defeat and retreats from the Forests. No Elf is left capable of fighting though. * The Battle of Haglas; the only oasis in the Darad desert, Zuhalean Morgul. ::Winner: Veruz. The Gods of Death, Balance and the Uppergod Assilya lead the Army of Metro through the Desert. Right when they reach Haglas, the Zuhalean Army attacks, and the battle is fought. Zuhalean Army was leaded by the Gods of Knowledge, Lightning and Space & Time. Zuhalean God of Lightning defeated by the Veruzean God of Death. The Zuhalean God of Knowledge got conflicted with words and demanded retreat. * The Battles of the Frozen Falls; a battle fought underwater, as well as on the vertical glacier Glaciter, Zuhal. ::Winner: Veruz. With the help of the Ver. Goddess of Water, the Ver. Goddess of Darkness leads the Army of Cronor/Metro through the Yeshil Ocean. After many tries they manage to destroy the Underwater Battle Fortress of Zuhal and move on onto the Frozen Lands. Zuh. God of Water defeated by the Ver. Goddess of Darkness. The Veruzean Army receives large losses, but they completele eliminate the enemy Army. * The Battle of Cronor; the Army of Sinon rises and battle the soldiers guarding the Veruzean Capital. ::Winner: Sinon. Revolution! Ver. General Sinon declares himself independent of the Gods and becomes Atheïst. With his followers they manage to defeat the Army of Cronor, and quickly move onto Irgon.